Hades y Persefone Rivetra Fanfic
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Cuando Petra se encontraba en los campos de Ennos confeccionando una corona junto a sus amigas, su vida cambiaría para siempre al recoger la flor equivocada.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, acá una vez más con otra historia rivetra (estoy obsesionada con la otp últimamente). Está basado en el mito de Hades y Perséfone, bueno, básicamente es el mito **pero con algunos cambios** , así que mmm, debo mejorar mis presentaciones.

Bueno, en fin. Tenía la idea de que sea un one shot, pero siempre me voy por las ramas escribiendo así que será emmm ¿un short fic? de varias partes (no muchas). Voy a agregar el reparto de los personajes acá también, por si no lo ven en la solapa correspondiente.

Personajes:

 **Hades:** Levi

 **Perséfone:** Petra

 **Zeus:** Grisha

 **Poseidón:** Mike

 **Deméter:** Carla

 **Helios:** Erwin

 **Atenea:** Hange

 **Artemisa:** Nifa

 **Dionisio:** Hannes

 **Apolo:** Zeke

 **Hécate:** Nanaba

 **Hera:** Dina.

Y nada, espero que les guste. Intentaré respetar la mayoría de las cosas acerca de la mitología griega, y si llegan a ver un error desde ya les pido disculpas jejeje

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes del manga shingeki no kyojin pertenecen al autor Haijme Isayama, lo demás es mi completa autoría.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempito de leer mi historia, nos leemos :)

* * *

 **PARTE I**

En el momento en que la vio quedó profundamente enamorado. Levi, el dios del inframundo, se encontraba paseando por el territorio perteneciente a su reino, aquél que le había sido otorgado cuando se repartió el mundo entre sus dos hermanos y él: Grisha obtuvo los territorios del cielo y la Tierra, por haberlos librado de la tiranía de su padre, Cronos, mientras que Mike se quedó con el dominio de los mares.

Levi atesoraba la paz y soledad que le proveía su reino, nadie se atrevía a poner un pie en los terrenos del aberno sabiendo que sería un viaje de ida. La naturaleza muerta, marchita y sin vida: los árboles secos, casi de color negro con sus troncos y ramas desnudas y desprotegidas, de aspecto tenebroso acompañaba el paisaje junto a la espesa niebla que adornaba el suelo quebrado por la falta de agua y alta concentración salina. El espacio era simplemente abrumador. Solo el dios del bajo mundo encontraría belleza en un lugar tan deprimente. De vez en cuando, emergía a la Tierra para descansar del bullicio de su reino, del gemir de las almas o de las quejas de su, de vez en cuando, compañera de administración del reino, Nanaba. En medio de su paseo, a lo lejos, los sonidos de unas risas llegaban a su oído, causándole molestia, luego curiosidad. Aceleró sus pasos, sigiloso a medida que las voces se hacían más audibles, llegando a la barrera invisible que dividía los dos mundos, y entonces la vio. Su cabello rubio, que con los reflejos del sol brillaba como el oro, sus profundos y claros ojos celestes como las costas del mar Egeo, su sonrisa que derretía el mismo cielo. Las flores adornaban su cabeza, y la complementaban en belleza, sin poder hacerle competencia alguna. Su sonrisa inocente y llena de vida calentó su marchito corazón y el extraño sentimiento lo hizo sentir incómodo. La muchacha se encontraba rodeada de ninfas y sirenas, mientras reían y conversaban a la vez que hacían adornos florales para ellas. Levi no podía apartar su mirada, la palabra _"perfecta"_ cruzó por su mente mientras la admiraba; cuando fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí, decidió volver al inframundo no sin antes encantar las flores, que observó eran las favoritas de la chica, del prado.

Se sintió bochornoso y estúpido ante tal acto infantil y se reprochó a cada momento, hasta que pudo ver en la fuente de su habitación la imagen de su musa que proyectaban las flores. Como si fuera víctima de hipnosis, la contempló, observó cada detalle de su rostro, casi que podía sentir que tocaba su piel, como el celeste de sus ojos lo engullían como el océano a un barco, en medio de su bravura. Sus días pasaron así, mirándola en sus ratos libres, como reía, como era feliz en ese bosque y ese campo de flores, como la reina del lugar. Ella representaba todo lo hermoso de la vida: la calidez del sol, la hermosura de la naturaleza llena de vida y color, el encanto y misterio de lo prohibido. _"Porque ella está prohibida"_ se repitió una y otra vez, siendo Petra la hija de la diosa de la agricultura y los campos, Carla. La muchacha era la luz de los ojos de la divinidad, quien la cuidaba celosamente y, pensó Levi, hacía siglos que él había pasado la etapa de la pubertad, de los tontos enamoramientos adolescentes y la banalidad del amor. Así que cuando vio a la mujer que robaba sus sueños, y lo encantaba como si fuera un simple chiquillo, frente a él en los terrenos del inframundo (precisamente en medio del salón donde se encontraba su trono), por primera vez, el gran dios de los infiernos griegos se espantó. Al igual que ella.

\- ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? inquirió Levi. Levantándose de su trono, sus ojos grises como el metal y afilados como una daga, más la imponente presencia, atemorizó a la recién llegada.

Su larga y elegante capa de plumas negras y su corona de laureles hecha con diamante negro le daban una idea a Petra de quién estaba frente a ella, acercándose como un depredador. Como si por la fachada del lugar no hubiera notado ya a donde había sido arrastrada. Lo último que recordaba era haberse agachado a recoger una flor para ver como la tierra se abría y la devoraba, ante los ojos horrorizados de Hange y Nifa. Fue solo unos segundos los que tardó en caer en medio del gran salón de mármol negro, con decoraciones lúgubres.

-Yo... - Las palabras no salían de su boca. El hombre, o dios mejor dicho, había acortado la distancia entre sus cuerpos y, apoyándose en una pierna, agachado junto a ella.

-Te pregunté - la mirada de Levi penetró su alma -¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Las flores...- logró decir. Petra no se acobardaba ante nada, o eso es lo que siempre pensaba, hasta encontrarse con el dios Levi. Los afilados ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que la joven perdiera por un momento el miedo y lograra atar cabos.

-Lo último que recuerdo era haberme agachado a recoger unas flores- hizo una pausa para mirarlo, entendiéndolo todo -, y aparecí aquí- sintió como una rabia se apoderaba de ella -. Quizás el dios del inframundo pueda explicarme cómo es que las flores de los campos de mi madre se conectan con su reino.

Él se sintió retado, y un poco humillado al ser descubierta su bochornosa actitud -analiza el tono que usas conmigo, escoria.

-Yo no soy la escoria que usa sus poderes para crear trampas y así poder atrapar amantes... o víctimas.

La risa del hombre no se hizo esperar. La irónica carcajada retumbó por todo el salón, creando un incómodo eco.

-Mi madre me ha advertido de ustedes, los infames dioses y sus lascivos comportamientos.

Levi enarcó una ceja, sarcástico.

-La frígida de tu madre es una estúpida y embustera.

De los tres hermanos, él era el dios más casto, por decirlo de alguna forma, y se podría arriesgar a declarar, que de todo el olimpo. La soledad y la traición de su hermano Grisha, al obligarlo prácticamente a elegir el inframundo, junto con el desinterés de los otros dioses hacia él, lo habían endurecido. No le importaban las relaciones humanas, ni mucho menos las carnales, a menos que su cuerpo, cansado de aguantar largos períodos de tiempo sin poder descargar toda la tensión, lo obligara a buscar compañía en los brazos de la primera mujer que encontraba, a excepción de sus compañeros inmortales, sobre todo Zeke y Hannes, que recurrían también a brazos varoniles. Así que ahora se encontraba en esta complicada situación, con una semi diosa en el salón de su palacio infernal.

-No insultes a mi madre- respondió Petra enojada -Vale mucho más de lo que vales tú -esto último lo dijo susurrando, pero Levi la alcanzó a oír.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no insultes a la diosa Carla, dios maldito. Su compañía y benevolencia es mil veces más grata que la tuya.

Oh sí, estaba tan acostumbrado a los insultos, pero no iba a permitir que una mocosa le faltara el respeto. Entonces tomó una de las decisiones más crueles e infantiles que había tomado a lo largo de su eterna vida.

-Así que tanto te gusta mi compañía - ironizó Levi, acercándose más a ella y tomando un mechón de su corta cabellera color oro, la cual se veía extraña en contraste con la pálida piel del hombre -entonces voy a concederte ese deseo, pequeña. Serás la reina del inframundo.

Se percató de la expresión de terror de la joven al oír esas palabras, y se complació. Si ella estaba obstinada a tener una imagen de él como un inmortal despiadado, entonces satisfacería ese imaginario que tenía acerca de él.

-No - a Petra le temblaba la voz.

-Sí - sentenció él, mientras se levantaba y alejaba de ella.

En ese momento conjuró sobre ella un vestido de seda blanco, el cual le producía un poco de disgusto debido al color, combinado con una tela vaporosa del mismo color y perlas que adornaban la prenda desde el dobladillo, trepándose como enredaderas hasta llegar casi a la cadera. Volvió a acercarse a Petra para levantarla y apreciarla mejor. No sabía porque provocarle dolor lo estimulaba de tal manera. Tomó bruscamente su delicado rostro con su mano y depositó un violento beso sobre sus labios.

-Felicidades, mi esposa- se burló él, abandonando el salón.

――― •✿•❀•✿•❀•✿•❀•✿• ―――

Pd: Ahhh por favor, si sienten que algún personaje ha queda Ooc por favor diganmelo jajaja este Levi es casi imposible de manejar xD


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE II**

Una turbada Petra quedó en el frío piso de mármol negro, apoyada sobre sus brazos. Intentaba hilar lo que había ocurrido en el día, como su vida había cambiado drásticamente habiendo terminado en ese lugar. Recordaba haber abierto sus ojos con los cosquilleantes y cálidos rayos del sol, pasar la mañana rodeada de sus amigas las ninfas y algunas sirenas y luego... y luego recoger una margarita para finalizar su corona de flores cuando de la nada la tierra se abría y la tragaba, transportándola al oscuro palacio del inframundo. Pero el temor inundó su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Levi, que reflejaban desconcierto de igual manera que los suyos. El porte del dios era magnífica e igualmente, o más, atemorizante. Se sintió una gacela siendo acechada por un depredador en el momento en que el hombre se había acercado a ella; Petra nunca había sentido tanto pavor hasta ese día. Y entonces, cuando el miedo le había permitido conectar algunas ideas y acontecimientos, entendió como había terminado allí. Y lo acusó. Lo juzgó y lo menospreció, y todo lo que sintió cuando sus labios se juntaron fue desprecio, tanto de su parte como de él, cosa que la sorprendió ya que, en el peor de los casos, esperaba que tomara su virginidad en el mismo piso del salón, pero increíblemente Levi la dejó sola. No supo que la confundió más, si el desprecio que sintió por parte del dios, o el hecho de que no le tocó ni un solo pelo. Lo segundo fue lo que le impactó, ya que mostró una cara totalmente distinta al imaginario que ella había construido de los demás dioses por los relatos que había recibido por parte de su madre, la diosa Carla, y de sus amigas y compañeras Hange y Nifa, además de algunas ninfas y sirenas. ¿Cuántas veces había oído de las infames infidelidades de las deidades del olimpo con ninfas, sirenas, tritones, incluso humanos? Y no todas las relaciones eran consensuadas; se horrorizaba cuando escuchaba las violaciones cometidas hacia las víctimas e incluso los trágicos destinos que sufrían estas cuando las parejas de los dioses descubrían la infidelidad, llevándose la peor parte los inocentes. Y ahora estaba allí, tan lejos de su hogar... No se permitió llorar, no allí, y prefirió que las lágrimas escociesen los ojos como alfileres que la punzaban constantemente. Se incorporó para buscar una manera de volver al territorio de su madre. Los dioses eran respetuosos entre sí y los límites de sus reinos, no porque realmente sintieran respeto, sino para evitar disputas que, posiblemente, terminaran en cruentas guerras. Y nadie quería una guerra entre dioses.

El salón era enorme. Y negro. Tenía algunos detalles en cobre, oro y plata sin embargo el resto era dominado por el tétrico color negro. Era como una pesadilla en la que uno se encuentra en un espacio oscuro, como si fuera el vacío. Era desesperante, aunque no se podía negar la elegancia de la habitación si se omitían las inquietantes esculturas de gárgolas, que custodiaban la puerta principal, y las estalagmitas de diamante negro que decoraban el lugar. Observó la gran insignia de oro que estaba pisando: en el centro del salón se encontraba un círculo con la imagen de un perro de tres cabezas rodeado de laureles. _«cerberos»,_ recordó Petra. El intimidante perro de tres cabezas era la insignia del dios del bajo mundo. El enorme símbolo de oro resaltaba en la sala además de una escultura pulcramente tallada que a Petra le llamó la atención. Se acercó con un poco de prisa y antes de subir la escalinata del trono miró alrededor con temor a que el dios la reprendiera por osar acercarse al sillón real. La imagen de Levi detalladamente esculpida en alabastro negro era, magnífica. La joven contempló la obra de arte: la figura enteramente de piedra a excepción de la corona de laureles que era de oro, se imponía al lado del sillón negro con cojines de lino color púrpura oscuro y piedras preciosas negras, combinadas con oro. Era imponente, formidable, solemne. Se amonestó mentalmente por distraerse de su objetivo y abandonó la figura de Levi para investigar el palacio, y encontrar una salida. Descartó la puerta rodeada de gárgolas imaginando que al otro lado estarían los tres famosos jueces del averno, aquellos que decidían a qué parte del inframundo iba a parar uno dependiendo las acciones hechas en su vida. Solo restaban las dos laterales y decidió, al azar, elegir la puerta del costado derecho. Atravesó la puerta para encontrarse con un amplio cuarto que conectaba a otras habitaciones, _«genial, más puertas»._ Suspiró casi derrotada y abrió una al azar, ingresando en una habitación. Comenzó a pensar que el color negro era el preferido del dios, ya que éste decoraba casi por completo su aposento real. La cama de mármol negro y detalles en oro, con finas sábanas de seda negra y púrpura era la protagonista de la habitación. Ella y una pequeña piscina que seguramente, pensó petra, era usada por el dios como baño íntimo. Salió inmediatamente de la alcoba y volvió a la habitación anterior para atravesar otra puerta. se encontró con un corredor galería casi interminable el cual desembocaba en un gran bosque. No cabía en lo diferente que era al bosque lindero a sus campos y praderas, a diferencia del iluminado y la colorida arboleda éste era lúgubre y tétrico. Casi carente de hojas, y las que estaban se hallaban secas o con una tonalidad oscura, los árboles tenían un aspecto viejo y decrépito los cuales probablemente lucían de esa manera por la luz tenue, con tintes azulados, que se hallaba en reemplazo del sol. Era una imagen de locos. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible esquivando las raíces, y las pocas hojas y ramas caídas en el seco y agrietado suelo con la poca visibilidad a causa de la niebla, cuando llegó a un punto donde la niebla era tan espesa que la visión era nula. Dio un paso hasta terminar de cruzar la barrera y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, a lo lejos se divisaba el campo de Enna, su tierra. Petra se precipitó hacia este cuando una barrera invisible la golpeó al mismo tiempo que unos rayos azules seguidos de un bravo estruendo se dibujaban en la pared imaginaria. Se aterró tanto por no poder regresar a su hogar, así como también de que existiese la posibilidad de que Levi se enterara de su paradero de modo que apresuró su marcha en busca de algún escondite. No se había equivocado, unos minutos después el dios se materializó en su antigua ubicación. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del pánico, y tapó su boca con sus manos, intentando ahogar posibles sonidos. El tiempo parecía que no pasaba, volviéndosele eterno. Observó a Levi el rato que estuvo escondida y sintió compasión. ¿Por qué se compadecía de su captor? Vio la soledad en cada uno de sus movimientos y se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de soportar toda una eternidad en esa condición. Petra sabía que Levi fue relegado desde el primer momento en que los dioses fueron libres de los titanes, y que nadie deseaba la compañía del dios de los infiernos griegos.

-Así que fuiste tú la causante del estruendo.

A Petra se le escapó un grito de terror, Levi se encontraba frente a ella, quién estaba acurrucada contra un árbol de gran porte. Instintivamente se encogió más, como queriéndose proteger a sí misma.

-No voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo. Y a diferencia de mis hermanos, mi palabra vale.

Ella aceptó dudosa su juramento -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

La mirada de dolor de la semidiosa logró conmover el marchito corazón de Levi. Realmente él no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero nunca le admitiría su capricho infantil. Ante el silencio del hombre, ella prosiguió clamando.

-Por favor, gran Levi, déjeme regresar a mi hogar. Se lo suplico.

A él le enfureció cuando ella pegó su rostro al suelo y se acercó a sus pies. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Se separó bruscamente expresando disgusto, haciendo que Petra estalle en frustración.

-¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Hubieras elegido mejor a tu consorte, ya que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar tal papel y muchos menos me agrada la idea de acostarme con mi tío!

Levi la miró desconcertado para luego sonreírle socarronamente -Así que te has creído el cuentito de tu madre -vio que la joven no comprendía así que prosiguió -. No soy tu tío.

-Eres el hermano de Carla y Grisha -le interrumpió Petra.

-Ella no es tu madre. Te lo aclararé antes de que vuelvas a interrumpirme, tú eres una simple mortal que Carla acogió como hija.

Petra no caía en cuenta con lo que Levi le decía.

-Nadie lo sabe, a excepción de tu "madre" - remarcó la última palabra adrede - Grisha y yo. El idiota de mi hermano me debe muchos favores, incluida tu vida. El hecho de que no esté con los otros dioses no significa que estoy exento de ellos, hay cosas que solo yo sé y una de esas es tu verdadera procedencia.

-No te creo - respondió ella, estupefacta -. Mi madre me lo diría, no tenemos secretos entre nosotras.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco -eres tan inocente, mocosa.

-No pienso creerte, y menos a alguien de tu calaña.

-ohhh, pensar que hace unos momentos por poco besabas mis pies- ironizó él.

-¡vete al infierno!

-Ya estoy en él, y tú también, por si todavía no te has dado cuenta.

-Devuélveme, enseguida, o te enfrentarás a la ira de mi padre.

-¿Qué padre? - preguntó el dios -¿Aquél simple mortal que no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerte como sacrificio a la diosa de la agricultura cuando sus campos no daban fruto? Porque tu verdadero padre no es Grisha, sino un estúpido campesino que prefirió ofrendar la vida de su pequeña a Carla, para que fructifique su tierra. Tu existencia podría haber terminado allí y en estos momentos tu alma estaría en los campos Elíseos, pero la diosa que dice llamarse tu madre se compadeció de una inocente niña y se sacrificó a pasar una noche con el incestuoso y pervertido de su hermano a cambio de su silencio. Y de Ambrosía, por supuesto. Ningún ser mortal puede estar tanto tiempo en los terrenos de las deidades, así que Carla te convirtió en semi diosa, dándote Ambrosía cada cierto tiempo para alargar tu vida. Y asumo que te confinó en los campos de Enna para disimular tu olor mortal, el cual a medida que pasa el tiempo va desapareciendo. ¿O pensaste que te ocultaba allí a causa de Dina, la diosa de la familia y el matrimonio, quién cree que eres fruto de la noche entre sus hermanos? Qué ironía que su cónyuge se haya follado a la mitad del planeta.

-Eres un maldito, Levi - a Petra le costaba hablar a causa de la conmoción y el nudo que se formaba en su garganta -mereces la soledad y el desprecio eterno que tienes.

Esas palabras atravesaron su marchita alma, y calaron en lo más profundo. Levi no pudo contener la ira que se formaba en su interior. Agarró coléricamente el mentón de Petra y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales se iluminaron con un fuego azul, producto de la rabia que sentía.

-Y tú, humana engreída, serás condenada a compartir ese martirio conmigo. Por el simple placer de verte sufrir.

――― •✿•❀•✿•❀•✿•❀•✿• ―――

Les dije que haría unos ligeros cambios, no me maten por favor xD espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! me siento halagada de que disfruten de la historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que es el último. Un beso :)


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE III**

Levi había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Hacía días que Petra se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones del castillo; cada vez que él se paraba frente a la puerta encontraba la bandeja, que él secretamente le llevaba, con la comida intacta. Empezaba a preocuparse... y molestarse, sobre todo molestarse. Le enojaba la actitud caprichosa de la joven, así que al llegar y ver nuevamente la bandeja igual a como la había dejado, no quiso controlar sus emociones.

—¡¿quieres comerte la maldita comida mocosa estúpida?! ¡Juro que prohibiré que te traigan alimento!

Ella solo lo ignoró al otro lado, provocando que Levi abandonara la puerta con un gruñido de disgusto el cual parecía el rugido de un león. Abrazó aún más sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza entre ellas, reprimiendo un sollozo. Cada noche traía a memoria su hogar, la calidez del sol sobre su piel, el color vivo de las flores, el suave césped de la pradera y la belleza y tranquilidad que le proveía el bosque. Se sentía que su vida se apagara lentamente, como si el lugar en donde estaba la iba consumiendo de a poco, hasta matarla. Era un maldito, Levi era un maldito. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba, aborrecía y le deseaba la muerte, aunque sabía que lo último era absurdo, pero se regocijó al saber que Levi vivía una muerte eterna, solo en el inframundo. Unos días después, o meses quizás ya que había perdido la cuenta, cuando se percató de que ya no era visitada decidió escapar. Con cierto temor y duda tomó el pomo de la puerta y sigilosamente tiró de él para hacerse camino hacia su libertad, observó a todos lados y una vez confirmado que no había nadie avanzó con desesperación hacia el exterior; hacía tiempo que no comía y se sentía débil, su cuerpo pesaba y las piernas tardaban en responderle, caminaba casi como un infante dando sus primeros pasos, cayendo y reincorporándose para seguir camino. De repente oyó un ladrido a sus espaldas y se estremeció a causa de este. Se dio la vuelta temblando para encontrar al perro infernal de Levi tras ella, esperaba que él se lanzara a atacarla, no obstante, el animal adoptó una simpática postura y a Petra se le hizo gracioso que moviera la cola enérgicamente. El perro corrió en su dirección y ella volvió a asustarse frente al porte enorme del can el cual era casi tan grande como un caballo, pero sus nervios menguaron cuando una gran lengua lamió su rostro. Petra acarició las tres cabezas y el animal se tendió sobre su lomo mostrando su barriga, esperando una caricia que recibió momentos después. Ella pensaba, por historias que había escuchado, que la bestia era efectivamente aquello, una bestia iracunda que no mostraba misericordia y arrancaba la cabeza de quién se encontraba frente a él así que se sorprendió al ver que el animal era totalmente lo opuesto a la imagen que tenía. Era una lástima que la imagen de su dueño fuera la misma que ella había creado en base a dichos de terceros. El amistoso canino corrió en dirección al bosque y se detuvo al ver que a Petra le costaba seguirle el ritmo. La olfateó como queriendo comprobar su débil estado y acto seguido se acostó en el suelo, comenzando a gimotear.

—¿Qué tienes tesoro, hay algo que te aqueja? — preguntó ella confundida.

El animal seguía con sus alaridos y Petra hizo varias cosas para intentar calmarlo hasta que se acercó a él y acarició su lomo. Sintió como una de sus cabezas la empujaba encima de él y ella comprendió que quería que lo cabalgara, cosa que hizo, y ni bien se acomodó sobre la espalda del can éste corrió en dirección al bosque. _Así que querías ayudarme_ sonrió Petra para sus adentros, se agarró firme del pelo del animal para no caerse, hasta que paró en seco para olfatear el lugar en busca de algo. Ella esperó paciente encima de él hasta que la llevó frente a un árbol de frutos rojos, la boca se Petra se hizo agua y su estómago comenzó a rugir furioso. Se bajó de su nuevo amigo y lentamente se acercó al árbol. El aroma de la fruta estimulaba su olfato y su hambre no se hizo esperar: arrancó desesperadamente un fruto y lo saboreó. Gimió de placer ante la sensación del alimento bajando por su esófago y llegando a su estómago, llenándolo. Pensó que con lo famélica que se sentía se comería tranquilamente unas seis frutas, pero se sorprendió al sentir que una satisfacía el hambre de días. Suspiró satisfecha y recibió un ladrido de felicidad por parte de su nuevo amigo.

—Gracias— le dijo ella teniendo como respuesta al movimiento alegre de su rabo.

Levi ciertamente no se sorprendía con nada. Hasta ahora. La diosa de la agricultura, Carla, se materializó en el medio del salón real, cogiéndolo desprevenido mientras recorría la habitación. La furia en sus ojos era casi palpable y Levi respondió de igual manera ya que no iba a dejarse amedrentar en sus propios terrenos.

—Devuélvemela— ordenó de manera letal.

Él enarcó una ceja, claramente molesto por la insolencia de la diosa —No sé dónde está.

—Eres el dios de este pútrido mundo, eres omnisciente aquí, deja de tomarme el pelo y tráeme a Petra.

—Te he dicho que no se en dónde se esconde. He limitado mis poderes sobre ella adrede.

La diosa se acercó lentamente hacia él, tan cerca que cruzó esa línea invisible que Levi ponía entre él y el mundo ya que ella sabía cuánto le molestaba eso al dios, sobre todo si uno era más alto que éste, y Carla aprovechó de sus cinco centímetros de ventaja en altura para intentar incomodarlo. Sus narices casi podían tocarse y Levi se sentía bastante jodido teniendo que alzar la mirada, pero tomar distancia sería tomado como un acto de cobardía.

—¿y por qué te prohíbes monitorearla? ¿quizás porque te sientes culpable por haberla arrastrado hacia aquí? Por Grisha y todo el condenado olimpo que no le hayas tocado un solo pelo o mi ira se descargará sobre ti.

Ni en sus más deseosos sueños Levi le iba a dar el porqué se obligaba a darle su espacio—No te tengo miedo imbécil, sabes que no temo a ninguno de ustedes. Ni se te ocurra volver a amenazarme y menos en mi propio territorio, Carla —sentenció el dios. Sus ojos cambiaban del gris metálico original al fuego azul producto de su ira.

Carla volvió a darle su espacio personal y Levi caminó por el lugar, su larga capa de plumas negras acariciaba el suelo con cada paso que daba. Miró a su hermana, sus ojos color ámbar contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cabellera tan negra como la misma capa de él. Su peplo blanco con broches de oro en forma de espigas de trigo que sujetaban una larga capa color verde, y su corona de laureles hecha de oro la hacían ver magnífica. Verdaderamente Carla era preciosa, así que no lo descolocó que Grisha deseara a su propia hermana. Por su parte, le parecía un acto aberrante.

—¿Por qué Levi? Solo dime por qué. Y devuélvemela, te lo suplico. Pasé meses buscándola — como el tiempo en el inframundo pasaba mucho más lento que en la Tierra a él no le extrañó lo que ella decía —Un día, Erwin se acercó a mí, no soportando ya como la Tierra se marchitaba ya que la descuidé agotando mi tiempo buscándola. Me contó que estaba aquí, que una flor la había engullido. Levi, necesito a mi hija conmigo.

Él suspiró, agotado —No fue mi intención que terminara así.

—Dime por qué.

—¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? — se defendió Levi.

—¡Porque es mi hija maldita sea!

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Ella perdió la paciencia —Yo la crié como si fuera mía, ¡hay muchas otras mujeres para que las condenes una eternidad a tu lado!

El dios no detuvo la furia que crecía en su interior. Sus ojos flameaban azules y amenazadores mientras nuevamente acortaba distancia con su hermana — ¿Te piensas que me gustó ser descubierto? ¡solo iba a observarla, maldita sea!

Carla intentó mantener la calma, ya que no era nada grato que Levi perdiera los cabales. Siempre se había aterrado cuando veía ese fuego azul en sus ojos, sin mencionar el aura asesina que los acompañaba. Él caminaba nervioso por todo el salón, como un depredador encerrado en una jaula. Se detuvo al lado de su trono, acariciando el brazo de terciopelo

—Te doy permiso para que te la lleves— soltó él y ella notó el cansancio en su voz.

Aprovechó su momento de debilidad y corrió a las puertas del salón, intentando rastrearla. Cuando dio por fin con su paradero, gritó su nombre y Petra se dio vuelta, sorprendida con la presencia de su madre en el lugar. Se abrazaron desesperadas, Carla se alivió de ver que estaba bien.

—Sácame de aquí mamá — gimoteó Petra entre lágrimas.

Y Carla las teletransportó a los campos de Ennos.

* * *

Prometo, prometo que el último capítulo será el último. Les agradezco inmensamente por sus votaciones y comentarios, y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi historia. También pido perdón por haberla alargado tanto, se suponía que iba a ser un one shot. ¡Nos leemos en el, espero, último capítulo!

PD: vuelvo a aclararlo por las dudas, no voy a ser fiel al mito original, voy a hacer ligeros cambios.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto Petra percibió el olor de las flores y de los campos que fueron siempre su hogar, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como una poderosa embestida. Al fin en casa, en su paraíso terrenal, en todo lo que ella conoció desde siempre. Sintió la presencia de su madre a su lado, y volteó a mirarla.

Carla apoyaba su mano de manera cautelosa en el hombro de la semi diosa — mi niña— soltó en un susurro.

—diosa Carla— contestó ella sin mirarla.

La deidad de la agricultura comprobó con horror que su hija había conocido la verdad. Sus ojos ámbar se fundieron en furia y dolor hacia Levi; se sintió traicionada, de los tres, creía que esa actitud la encontraría en el despreciable de su hermano Grisha. Cerró con fuerza la mano que antes reposaba apacible en el hombro de la chica a la vez que cerraba sus ojos acompañado de una inspiración profunda.

—sé que no debería, pero ruego tu perdón hija mía.

Petra la miró —No me duele que me hayas perdonado la vida, me duele que nunca me lo hayas contado. Aun así, el amor que te tengo no puede extinguirse, te amo como si fueras mi madre.

El pecho de Carla se sintió liviano como una pluma y no le importó que Petra la vea tan vulnerable. Vio que la joven quería preguntar algo más.

—¿Y mis verdaderos padres? — preguntó tímida Petra, casi con miedo — quisiera saber cómo les ha ido.

—Ellos murieron hace tres siglos —los ojos celestes de la semi diosa se abrieron por la sorpresa — ha pasado mucho tiempo, princesa. Pero vivieron bien, luego de que te llevé conmigo me ocupé de que no les faltara nada. Estaba muy enojada con ellos y decidida a arruinar sus campos, pero una noche empecé a escuchar a tu madre llorar desconsolada, arrepentida por su decisión; no le conté que aun vivías, Petra, sé que fui egoísta, pero ellos estuvieron dispuestos a entregarte a mí y — La desesperación estaba haciendo estragos en la diosa, quien intentaba no perder el amor de su pequeña—, perdóname —finalizó ella rompiendo en llanto.

Petra permitió que Carla llorara sobre su regazo —Entonces ellos murieron pensando que fallecí.

—No— Carla levantó su rostro — en sus últimos días, porque le pregunté a Levi, prácticamente le rogué que me diga la fecha aproximada en la que tus padres partirían, me presenté ante ellos y les conté que había sido de ti. Se inclinaron con el rostro a tierra, desconsolados implorando perdón. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que iríamos a uno de mis templos? Cuando eras pequeña, te llevé con ellos. Los hice pasar por sacerdotes míos y dejé que estuvieran contigo unos días.

Su hija rememoró aquellas visitas a uno de los templos más lejanos de su madre y recordó a sus padres. La anciana era una señora muy amable mientras que el hombre era algo frío y distante, pero cuando la miraba, sus ojos desprendían calidez. Ellos eran sus verdaderos padres, pensó ella, y se permitió llorar mientras su madre adoptiva la consolaba.

Luego de que pudiera procesar todo lo que le habían contado, Carla le explicó que llevó meses buscándola. Al igual que Levi, le contó que el tiempo del inframundo es distinto al de la Tierra, siendo el del primero mucho más lento. Que en lo que el inframundo eran días, en la Tierra eran meses y que ella descubrió el paradero de Petra gracias a Erwin, el dios del Sol, quien le contó lo que había sucedido. Todo el tiempo que llevó siguiéndole el rastro, había descuidado su labor, haciendo que la vida en la Tierra muera lentamente. Pasaron horas hablando hasta que fueron interrumpidas por las diosas Hange y Nifa, quienes se abalanzaron a Petra, llenándola de abrazos, Carla les dio su espacio, yéndose a hacer sus labores. Cuando al otro día la diosa de la agricultura volvió a los campos de Enna, se encontró con Petra yaciendo en el suelo, débil, rodeada de la diosa de la sabiduría y la de la caza, quienes la veían nerviosas y asustadas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Carla quien en segundos se materializó a su lado.

—Estábamos disfrutando del campo como siempre — explico Nifa nerviosa — cuando de repente se descompensó. Estamos intentarla traerla en sí, pero está débil.

Petra tocó débilmente la mano de su madre, quién la miraba preocupada intentando mantener la calma, sentía que su vida se extinguía con cada respiración. Un fuerte temblor interrumpió a las mujeres cuando, de la tierra, emergía un imponente carro tirado por cuatro caballos de un precioso color negro, con el pelaje tan brillante que casi podría cegar a alguien en cuanto el sol lamía la piel de los equinos, y las crines de sus colas y cuellos tan largos como elegantes. Las mujeres se quedaron pasmadas por la sorpresa y Petra no supo que atrajo más su atención, si el flamante carruaje o la imponente figura de Levi emergiendo de la Tierra: ahora bajo el sol, su piel pálida como la porcelana contrastaba con su atuendo que difería mucho del atuendo griego que vestían los otros dioses. La majestuosa capa de plumas negras brillaba al sol de manera galante y en la corona de diamante negro el brillo bailaba caprichoso dependiendo como el sol golpeaba en ella. Sintió el agarre de Carla aún más apretado a la vez que apenas escuchaba su voz.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Levi?!

—Necesito llevarme a Petra conmigo, Carla — contestó él y ella pudo ver que estaba igual de confundido — se ha comido una granada del inframundo.

Detrás de ellos, Nifa y Hange apenas se movían.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la diosa de la agricultura sin poder procesar lo que había dicho el dios.

—Estoy igual de confundido que tú, pero en cuanto Petra abandonó mis terrenos, sentí como si un alma hubiera huido del lugar, cuando fui hacia el árbol, descubrí que faltaban frutos.

A Carla comenzó a faltarle el aire, sabía lo que significaba que su hija haya probado el fruto prohibido, estaría atada a aquél lugar para siempre. Observó con furia a su hermano, incapaz de creer en su inocencia.

—Levi...— pronunció su nombre en un siseo y sus ojos se volvieron fuego verde.

Él no se sintió amedrentado ante el poder de la diosa de la agricultura —Te he dicho que en esto soy inocente; mientras tú quieres empezar una pelea, tu hija se muere. No sería capaz de hacer algo en su contra para mi beneficio, no soy Grisha —sentenció la deidad defendiendo su orgullo.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, luego tomó a Petra entre sus brazos y se acercó al carruaje. Levi extendió sus brazos para tomarla y acomodarla junto a él, se sentía ligera como una pluma, su vitalidad menguaba con cada segundo y a él le incomodó verla así. Sintió como el carruaje cedía ante el peso, para ver como su hermana se subía en él.

—Yo voy con ella — dijo Carla de manera firme sin recibir objeciones por parte de él. Se giró en dirección de Hange y Nifa—, avísenle a su padre que vaya al inframundo, hay un asunto que resolver.

Las muchachas asintieron preocupadas mientras veían como a los otros tres dioses se los tragaba la tierra. En el carruaje, a medida que los tres se acercaban a su destino, Petra iba recuperando fuerzas. Carla la acunó y Levi la miró:

—¿Cómo llegaste al árbol de granadas? — preguntó él sin rodeos.

La semidiosa de la primavera dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus habituales brillantes ojos celestes ahora se veían casi apagados, con una débil luz en ellos —estaba desfalleciendo de hambre— dijo apenas audible y en pausas — y cerberos me llevó hacia él.

A Carla le pareció oír un gruñido de parte de su hermano —Ese maldito perro, ¿qué hacías con mi guardián?

—No te enojes con Cerberos— respondió Petra apenas pudiendo sonreír — es una criatura amable, muy diferente a ti. Deberías aprender de él.

El comentario de su hija provocó que Carla reprimiera una risa.

A Grisha le pareció extraño que dos de sus hijas estuvieran haciendo el trabajo de Hermes. Les correspondía velar por la sabiduría y la caza, no andar entregando recados. Cuando las diosas irrumpieron en el salón del olimpo, la deidad mayor se sintió interrumpida, estaba en medio de una fiesta privada con unas ninfas.

—A Dina no le gustará esto, papá— comentó tímida Nifa.

—Mis pequeñas— saludó él mientras bajaba a una ninfa de su regazo —, ¿Qué las trae por aquí en medio de mi descanso? Y espero que sea importante — amenazó él.

—Tenemos un recado de parte de Carla— respondió Hange inmutable a la actitud altanera de su padre.

—Se supone que le corresponde a Hermes los recados— comentó aburrido, levantándose del trono. Un mensaje de Carla siempre lo ponía de buen humor, y ansiaba el día en que su hermana quiera repetir esa memorable noche con él.

—Se trata de Petra — la diosa de la caza se atrevió a hablar, aunque se sentía intimidada — está en problemas.

Grisha comenzaba a sentir más curiosidad.

—No se sabe cómo, pero ha ingerido una granada del infierno, Levi ha venido a buscarla, y Carla se fue con ellos. Solicitan tu presencia, padre— culminó Hange.

El padre de los dioses arqueó su ceja derecha — curioso que mi hermano esté involucrado en esto —. Muchas gracias por ponerme al tanto — Grisha se despidió para materializarse en el inframundo.

...

Cuando el carruaje ingresó en los confines del inframundo, Petra se sintió... viva. El aire golpeó fuerte su garganta, ingresando a los pulmones. Como si su vida fuera devuelta a su cuerpo, inspiró desesperada a la vez que daba manotazos al aire, los cuales algunos se convirtieron en arañazos a los brazos de su madre. Carla la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola fuertemente mientras Levi continuaba impasible dirigiendo a los caballos. Al llegar a palacio, el dios Grisha los esperaba sentado en el trono de su hermano, actitud que molestó a este.

—¿Podrías bajarte de mí trono, Grisha? — Levi hizo un esfuerzo abismal para no mandarlo al demonio.

Su hermano lo miró fijo, retándolo. Levi aceptó el reto, devolviéndole la mirada. El dios de los truenos los observaba soberbio; su pelo color café medianamente largo se acomodaba detrás de sus orejas, y sus ojos marrones se convirtieron en rojo fuego, en un acto de querer intimidar a los recién llegados, algo que no surtió efecto. Observó a su hermana Carla y las imágenes del pasado vinieron a su mente, complaciéndolo. Sabía que ella lo aborrecía y que no había disfrutado el encuentro, a diferencia de él, algo que le importó en lo más mínimo ya que venía deseándola desde que tenía memoria. Y al lado de ella se encontraba la humana por la cual su hermana se había arriesgado tanto, haciéndola pasar por una deidad. Los siglos proveyéndole ambrosía habían dado efecto, Grisha podía sentir la presencia de un cuarto dios en la sala, o semi dios, para ser exactos. Bajó las escalinatas del nivel donde se encontraba el trono de Levi, y se acercó a ellos. Su capa de lino púrpura acariciaba el piso con cada paso que daba.

—Mis hijas me han notificado que querían verme — Grisha miró a Carla de soslayo, quién no había bajado la guardia — ¿Cuál es el motivo para que mi adorada hermana, quién me aborrece terriblemente, y mi hermano el cual no veo hace siglos quieran reunirse conmigo?

—La hija de Carla ha ingerido una granada del inframundo— comentó Levi sin rodeos.

Grisha arqueó una ceja, curioso — sería amable si me cuentan la historia completa.

Levi sintió que su ojo izquierdo latía a causa de la impotencia. No le hacía gracia que se enteraran de su actitud infantil, espiando a Petra. Carla se adelantó a explicar los hechos:

—Petra pasó los límites entre mis dominios y los de Levi sin darse cuenta. Se perdió en el bosque muerto e ingirió una granada, en un descuido. Para cuando Levi llegó a escena era demasiado tarde.

Él la miró disimuladamente, no supo porque su hermana decidió cubrirlo así, pero agradeció por dentro. Cruzó una mirada con Petra, la cual se veía dispuesta a cooperar con la coartada.

A Grisha le hubiera encantado comprobar la veracidad de la historia, pero dado que Levi era uno de los dioses principales, sus poderes se limitaban en sus terrenos, algo que él odiaba ya que se consideraba el padre de todos los dioses.

—Entonces...— contestó Grisha lentamente —¿Qué es lo que desean que haga?

—La cuestión es que, una vez que Petra abandona el inframundo, muere lentamente, obligándola a regresar.

—¿Y lo que deseas es tener a tu hija contigo?

—Así es— respondió la diosa de la agricultura.

Antes de que Grisha hiciera algo, Levi lo interrumpió —Te recuerdo hermano, que no puedes alterar las leyes del universo.

Parecía egoísta lo que decía, y se sintió asustado de saber que en parte él deseaba que Petra estuviera en el inframundo para siempre. Pero también tenía razón, si con Petra se hacía una excepción, entonces los demás reclamarían lo mismo; muchas almas encerradas en el reino de Levi reclamarían poder salir de aquél lugar. Carla lo miró asombrada, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de las cuencas oculares, luego pasó al odio infinito.

—¿Estás diciendo— siseó ella —, que Petra debería quedarse aquí para siempre?

—No, lo que quiero decir es que encontremos una solución para ambos. Sería un caos si esto pasara de boca en boca.

—No pasará — Carla intentó disimular la desesperación en el tono de su voz —pudimos mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad.

—Carla, hechos como éstos se riegan como la pólvora en el olimpo. Quizás no sepan el origen de Petra, pero puedo asegurarte que la mitad de los dioses saben que no es hija de Grisha, incluida Dina, razón por la cual no te ha molestado. Así como Erwin te vio descuidar tus labores, no ha sido el único, y tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Levi! — los ojos de Carla pasaban del ámbar al fuego verde —¡No voy a dejar que mi hija se pudra en este infierno!

Petra, quién miraba atónita y muda el escenario, intentando seguir el ritmo de los hechos aun sin caer en la realidad, dejó escapar una propuesta de sus labios.

—Puedo pasar seis meses aquí, y seis meses contigo, madre.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había dicho eso. Todavía no caía en cuenta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no terminaba de tomar dimensión de la gravedad de los hechos. De su vida dependía el equilibrio del universo. O elegía la propuesta de su madre, la cual seguramente consistía en qué Grisha encontrara una solución al hecho de estar atada al inframundo y poder liberarla, lo que podría desatar un caos, o cooperaba con la propuesta de Levi, sacrificando posiblemente la mitad de su eternidad, atada a él. No era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero tampoco podía negar la amabilidad del solitario dios. Si bien Levi era alguien difícil de llegar, nunca la había tratado mal, más bien había sido casi hospitalario con ella. Y tampoco supo por qué su madre quiso cubrir la verdadera historia, pero si ella se había orillado a hacer eso, entonces Levi debía caerle bien a su madre, o al menos, tenerle algo de aprecio, algo muy extraño en Carla. Y si su madre estaba de acuerdo, Petra no le llevaría la contraria.

Tres cabezas se giraron en su dirección: una estupefacta, otra aterrada y la última, curiosa.

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron los tres dioses al unísono.

—Yo— la voz de Petra comenzaba a temblar —, quiero decir, no quiero complicar aún más las cosas, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

El escudriño de Levi la ponía nerviosa, como si quisiera encontrar algo detrás de sus palabras.

—Hija, lo que estás proponiendo, es una locura— objetó Carla.

Petra tragó saliva — lo sé, madre, pero en parte Levi tiene razón. Debo asumir la responsabilidad— aunque las palabras de su hija decían una cosa, su rostro transmitía otra totalmente distinta. El miedo se hacía palpable en su mirada.

Carla la unió sus manos con las suyas —Piensa en frío, cielo. La mitad de tu vida la pasarás en este sombrío lugar... con Levi.

Petra dirigió una rápida mirada al mencionado, que las observaba sereno, o al menos eso aparentaba —en parte sería mi obligación madre —la semi diosa se preparó mentalmente ante lo que provocaría — soy su esposa.

Su madre se congeló en su sitio. Sus manos se soltaron involuntariamente, para mirar a su hermano de ojos grises, quién también se había paralizado. Carla pasó de ser un hielo a ser una furia, con sus ojos completamente consumidos por el fuego verde de su poder, los cuales parecían lamer todo lo que se acercara a milímetros de ella, al mismo tiempo que rayos del mismo color la rodeaban.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —exclamó Grisha excitado y emocionado con la situación —una actitud totalmente inesperada viniendo de ti, hermanito.

El comentario hizo enfurecer a Levi, quién además del fuego azul en sus ojos, congeló su alrededor con hielo negro. Grisha intentó calmar a los dioses, ante la mirada aterrada de Petra. La presión y el choque de poderes divinos se sentían en el aire, al punto de oprimir el ambiente.

—Lo hice en un impulso, Carla, no la he tocado. Y ni se te ocurra desafiarme en mis terrenos.

—Deshaz esa unión en este mismo instante Levi.

—A partir de este momento, desligo a Petra de mí, anulando el matrimonio— habló él en voz alta, para liberarla.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su anular izquierdo, acto que la hizo mirarse la mano, encontrándola normal.

—Muy bien— Grisha juntó sus manos en un aplauso —terminemos rápido con esto, no me agrada la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo en este lugar.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerte en mi reino.

—Y a mí la de volver a verte —añadió Carla, al comentario de su hermano Levi.

El tercer hermano los miró un poco molesto —entonces decidamos por votación, las damas primero.

—Petra se va conmigo — sentenció Carla.

La mirada de Grisha pasó a Levi — soluciona esto Grisha, pero respeta lo establecido.

Por último, se dirigió a Petra — ¿Qué opinas, pequeña?

Ella inspiró profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar violentamente. Miró a su madre quien la observaba expectante, ansiosa y atemorizada.

—Tampoco, tampoco quiero crear problemas— Carla se desmoronó ante las palabras de su hija, ella corrió hacia su madre — perdóname madre, lo siento — se disculpó Petra, dejando soltar el sollozo reprimido.

—¡Excelente! Yo opino igual que tú, a mi hermano le vendría bien compañía femenina— el comentario pervertido de Grisha cayó mal entre los presentes.

—Vete al infierno, Grisha — comentó Levi de manera mordaz —Si fuera por mí, hace siglos te hubiera encerrado en el tártaro, con nuestro amado padre.

Grisha intentó ocultar el odio hacia el comentario de Levi —pero no puedes, porque a diferencia de ti, tengo fieles que me veneran.

—Tu fortaleza son tus fieles, Grisha. Y el temor que los humanos le tienen a Levi, sin eso, no serías nada— Carla se unió a la discusión, en defensa de su hermano.

—¿Quieren seguir ofendiéndome o quieren mi ayuda? Hasta podría volver a llegar a un acuerdo como el de aquella vez, Carla— sugirió su hermano con un tono de voz repulsivamente sensual que hizo que el estómago de Carla se retorciera del asco.

El aura que rodeaba al dios del inframundo se volvió amenazante —vamos a hacer las cosas sin acuerdos, Grisha. A menos que me quieras de enemigo.

Su hermano lo miró furioso, si bien era el dueño de todos los dominios, era demasiado inteligente para saber que tener a Levi de enemigo era como tener una espina en el culo.

—Yo, Grisha, el dios de dioses, del rayo y del trueno, decreto que Petra, la semidiosa, hija de la diosa Carla, a partir de ahora pertenecerá la mitad de su vida con su madre, y la mitad de su vida con Levi, el dios del inframundo con el fin de equilibrar el universo— este se dirigió a Petra—. A partir de este momento pasarás seis meses con Levi en el inframundo, bajo el tiempo establecido en este reino, cuando pases tiempo con Carla, el reloj correrá a la velocidad del tiempo en la Tierra. Bien, ahora volveré con las hermosas ninfas con las cuales estaba compartiendo un delicioso momento, espero no volver a verlos en mucho tiempo — se despidió Grisha, esfumándose del lugar.

Una vez solos los tres, el silencio reinó en el salón. Carla se separó de su hija lentamente, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Serían seis meses donde estaría sola, sin su preciado tesoro. La idea la hacía sumergirse en la más profunda tristeza.

—Madre...— la voz de Petra apenas salía.

Carla miró a su hermano, dolida —Si tan solo no te hubieras involucrado, Levi...

El comentario de la diosa fue como una punzada a su corazón.

—Madre— su hija se acercó a ella, con una postura de súplica—, Levi no es culpable. Soy yo la que no quiso comer, y la que cometió el error.

—Carla tiene razón —admitió Levi avergonzado y culpable — no quería condenarte de esta manera, Petra. Lo siento.

La joven observó a los dos dioses. Estaba inquieta y desesperada por la situación, pero ante todo, estaba aterrada. Apenas conocía al dios del inframundo, y la idea de pasar casi la mitad de su vida eterna con él la asustaba. Si bien había sido amable, no lo conocía. Se arrepentía de la elección que había tomado.

Carla se abrazó a Petra como si fuera la última vez que la viera — No quiero dejarte hija, no lo deseo.

Petra correspondió el abrazo de igual manera —Estaré bien mamá, lo estaré —le prometió a su madre, intentando creerse sus palabras.

Después de que Carla se despidiera, abandonó el lugar, dejando a Levi y Petra solos.

.

* * *

Buenas noches, queridas y, quizás, queridos lectores. Sé que este capítulo es corto, a decir verdad he querido dividir el último capítulo en partes y este fragmento lo tenía hace días así que les pido disculpas por actualizar de "a trozos"

Sí, se que mi historia difiere mucho del mito original, pero me agradó hacer estos cambios, y sé que también hay cosas que pueden verse extrañas (como carla siendo madre de petra y hermana de Levi, etc) pero bueno, así lo había pensado jajaja y también sé que hay personajes no muy fieles a su esencia, particularmente Grisha, con el que me di el gusto de hacerlo super repudiable, porque aborrezco ese personaje.

lo siento por el formato, evidentemente no sé usar fanfiction porque ya van 5 veces que quiero separar los párrafos y no me deja.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando el carruaje ingresó en los confines del inframundo, Petra se sintió... viva. El aire golpeó fuerte su garganta, ingresando a los pulmones. Como si su vida fuera devuelta a su cuerpo, inspiró desesperada a la vez que daba manotazos al aire, los cuales algunos se convirtieron en arañazos a los brazos de su madre. Carla la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándola fuertemente mientras Levi continuaba impasible dirigiendo a los caballos. Al llegar a palacio, el dios Grisha los esperaba sentado en el trono de su hermano, actitud que molestó a este.

—¿Podrías bajarte de mí trono, Grisha? — Levi hizo un esfuerzo abismal para no mandarlo al demonio.

Su hermano lo miró fijo, retándolo. Levi aceptó el reto, devolviéndole la mirada. El dios de los truenos los observaba soberbio; su pelo color café medianamente largo se acomodaba detrás de sus orejas, y sus ojos marrones se convirtieron en rojo fuego, en un acto de querer intimidar a los recién llegados, algo que no surtió efecto. Observó a su hermana Carla y las imágenes del pasado vinieron a su mente, complaciéndolo. Sabía que ella lo aborrecía y que no había disfrutado el encuentro, a diferencia de él, algo que le importó en lo más mínimo ya que venía deseándola desde que tenía memoria. Y al lado de ella se encontraba la humana por la cual su hermana se había arriesgado tanto, haciéndola pasar por una deidad. Los siglos proveyéndole ambrosía habían dado efecto, Grisha podía sentir la presencia de un cuarto dios en la sala, o semi dios, para ser exactos. Bajo las escalinatas del nivel donde se encontraba el trono de Levi, y se acercó a ellos. Su capa de lino púrpura acariciaba el piso con cada paso que daba.

—Mis hijas me han notificado que querían verme — Grisha miró a Carla de soslayo, quién no había bajado la guardia — ¿Cuál es el motivo para que mi adorada hermana, quién me aborrece terriblemente, y mi hermano el cual no veo hace siglos quieran reunirse conmigo?

—La hija de Carla ha ingerido una granada del inframundo— comentó Levi sin rodeos.

Grisha arqueó una ceja, curioso — sería amable si me cuentan la historia completa.

Levi sintió que su ojo izquierdo latía a causa de la impotencia. No le hacía gracia que se enteraran de su actitud infantil, espiando a Petra. Carla se adelantó a explicar los hechos:

—Petra pasó los límites entre mis dominios y los de Levi sin darse cuenta. Se perdió en el bosque muerto e ingirió una granada, en un descuido. Para cuando Levi llegó a escena era demasiado tarde.

Él la miró disimuladamente, no supo porque su hermana decidió cubrirlo así, pero agradeció por dentro. Cruzó una mirada con Petra, la cual se veía dispuesta a cooperar con la coartada.

A Grisha le hubiera encantado comprobar la veracidad de la historia, pero dado que Levi era uno de los dioses principales, sus poderes se limitaban en sus terrenos, algo que él odiaba ya que se consideraba el padre de todos los dioses.

—Entonces...— contestó Grisha lentamente —¿Qué es lo que desean que haga?

—La cuestión es que, una vez que Petra abandona el inframundo, muere lentamente, obligándola a regresar.

—¿Y lo que deseas es tener a tu hija contigo?

—Así es— respondió la diosa de la agricultura.

Antes de que Grisha hiciera algo, Levi lo interrumpió —Te recuerdo hermano, que no puedes alterar las leyes del universo.

Parecía egoísta lo que decía, y se sintió asustado de saber que en parte él deseaba que Petra estuviera en el inframundo para siempre. Pero también tenía razón, si con Petra se hacía una excepción, entonces los demás reclamarían lo mismo; muchas almas encerradas en el reino de Levi reclamarían poder salir de aquél lugar. Carla lo miró asombrada, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de las cuencas oculares, luego pasó al odio infinito.

—¿Estás diciendo— siseó ella —, que Petra debería quedarse aquí para siempre?

—No, lo que quiero decir es que encontremos una solución para ambos. Sería un caos si esto pasara de boca en boca.

—No pasará — Carla intentó disimular la desesperación en el tono de su voz —pudimos mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad.

—Carla, hechos como éstos se riegan como la pólvora en el olimpo. Quizás no sepan el origen de Petra, pero puedo asegurarte que la mitad de los dioses saben que no es hija de Grisha, incluida Dina, razón por la cual no te ha molestado. Así como Erwin te vio descuidar tus labores, no ha sido el único, y tarde o temprano todo saldrá a la luz.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Levi! — los ojos de Carla pasaban del ámbar al fuego verde —¡No voy a dejar que mi hija se pudra en este infierno!

Petra, quién miraba atónita y muda el escenario, intentando seguir el ritmo de los hechos aun sin caer en la realidad, dejó escapar una propuesta de sus labios.

—Puedo pasar seis meses aquí, y seis meses contigo, madre.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué había dicho eso. Todavía no caía en cuenta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no terminaba de tomar dimensión de la gravedad de los hechos. De su vida dependía el equilibrio del universo. O elegía la propuesta de su madre, la cual seguramente consistía en qué Grisha encontrara una solución al hecho de estar atada al inframundo y poder liberarla, lo que podría desatar un caos, o cooperaba con la propuesta de Levi, sacrificando posiblemente la mitad de su eternidad, atada a él. No era algo que le hiciera gracia, pero tampoco podía negar la amabilidad del solitario dios. Si bien Levi era alguien difícil de llegar, nunca la había tratado mal, más bien había sido casi hospitalario con ella. Y tampoco supo por qué su madre quiso cubrir la verdadera historia, pero si ella se había orillado a hacer eso, entonces Levi debía caerle bien a su madre, o al menos, tenerle algo de aprecio, algo muy extraño en Carla. Y si su madre estaba de acuerdo, Petra no le llevaría la contraria.

Tres cabezas se giraron en su dirección: una estupefacta, otra aterrada y la última, curiosa.

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron los tres dioses al unísono.

—Yo— la voz de Petra comenzaba a temblar —, quiero decir, no quiero complicar aún más las cosas, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

El escudriño de Levi la ponía nerviosa, como si quisiera encontrar algo detrás de sus palabras.

—Hija, lo que estás proponiendo, es una locura— objetó Carla.

Petra tragó saliva — lo sé, madre, pero en parte Levi tiene razón. Debo asumir la responsabilidad— aunque las palabras de su hija decían una cosa, su rostro transmitía otra totalmente distinta. El miedo se hacía palpable en su mirada.

Carla la unió sus manos con las suyas —Piensa en frío, cielo. La mitad de tu vida la pasarás en este sombrío lugar... con Levi.

Petra dirigió una rápida mirada al mencionado, que las observaba sereno, o al menos eso aparentaba —en parte sería mi obligación madre —la semi diosa se preparó mentalmente ante lo que provocaría — soy su esposa.

Su madre se congeló en su sitio. Sus manos se soltaron involuntariamente, para mirar a su hermano de ojos grises, quién también se había paralizado. Carla pasó de ser un hielo a ser una furia, con sus ojos completamente consumidos por el fuego verde de su poder, los cuales parecían lamer todo lo que se acercara a milímetros de ella, al mismo tiempo que rayos del mismo color la rodeaban.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —exclamó Grisha excitado y emocionado con la situación —una actitud totalmente inesperada viniendo de ti, hermanito.

El comentario hizo enfurecer a Levi, quién además del fuego azul en sus ojos, congeló su alrededor con hielo negro. Grisha intentó calmar a los dioses, ante la mirada aterrada de Petra. La presión y el choque de poderes divinos se sentían en el aire, al punto de oprimir el ambiente.

—Lo hice en un impulso, Carla, no la he tocado. Y ni se te ocurra desafiarme en mis terrenos.

—Deshaz esa unión en este mismo instante Levi.

—A partir de este momento, desligo a Petra de mí, anulando el matrimonio— habló él en voz alta, para liberarla.

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su anular izquierdo, acto que la hizo mirarse la mano, encontrándola normal.

—Muy bien— Grisha juntó sus manos en un aplauso —terminemos rápido con esto, no me agrada la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo en este lugar.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tenerte en mi reino.

—Y a mí la de volver a verte —añadió Carla, al comentario de su hermano Levi.

El tercer hermano los miró un poco molesto —entonces decidamos por votación, las damas primero.

—Petra se va conmigo — sentenció Carla.

La mirada de Grisha pasó a Levi — soluciona esto Grisha, pero respeta lo establecido.

Por último, se dirigió a Petra — ¿Qué opinas, pequeña?

Ella inspiró profundamente, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar violentamente. Miró a su madre quien la observaba expectante, ansiosa y atemorizada.

—Tampoco, tampoco quiero crear problemas— Carla se desmoronó ante las palabras de su hija, ella corrió hacia su madre — perdóname madre, lo siento — se disculpó Petra, dejando soltar el sollozo reprimido.

—¡Excelente! Yo opino igual que tú, a mi hermano le vendría bien compañía femenina— el comentario pervertido de Grisha cayó mal entre los presentes.

—Vete al infierno, Grisha — comentó Levi de manera mordaz —Si fuera por mí, hace siglos te hubiera encerrado en el tártaro, con nuestro amado padre.

Grisha intentó ocultar el odio hacia el comentario de Levi —pero no puedes, porque a diferencia de ti, tengo fieles que me veneran.

—Tu fortaleza son tus fieles, Grisha. Y el temor que los humanos le tienen a Levi, sin eso, no serías nada— Carla se unió a la discusión, en defensa de su hermano.

—¿Quieren seguir ofendiéndome o quieren mi ayuda? Hasta podría volver a llegar a un acuerdo como el de aquella vez, Carla— sugirió su hermano con un tono de voz repulsivamente sensual que hizo que el estómago de Carla se retorciera del asco.

El aura que rodeaba al dios del inframundo se volvió amenazante —vamos a hacer las cosas sin acuerdos, Grisha. A menos que me quieras de enemigo.

Su hermano lo miró furioso, si bien era el dueño de todos los dominios, era demasiado inteligente para saber que tener a Levi de enemigo era como tener una espina en el culo.

—Yo, Grisha, el dios de dioses, del rayo y del trueno, decreto que Petra, la semidiosa, hija de la diosa Carla, a partir de ahora pertenecerá la mitad de su vida con su madre, y la mitad de su vida con Levi, el dios del inframundo con el fin de equilibrar el universo— este se dirigió a Petra—. A partir de este momento pasarás seis meses con Levi en el inframundo, bajo el tiempo establecido en este reino, cuando pases tiempo con Carla, el reloj correrá a la velocidad del tiempo en la Tierra. Bien, ahora volveré con las hermosas ninfas con las cuales estaba compartiendo un delicioso momento, espero no volver a verlos en mucho tiempo — se despidió Grisha, esfumándose del lugar.

Una vez solos los tres, el silencio reinó en el salón. Carla se separó de su hija lentamente, intentando asimilar lo ocurrido. Serían seis meses donde estaría sola, sin su preciado tesoro. La idea la hacía sumergirse en la más profunda tristeza.

—Madre...— la voz de Petra apenas salía.

Carla miró a su hermano, dolida —Si tan solo no te hubieras involucrado, Levi...

El comentario de la diosa fue como una punzada a su corazón.

—Madre— su hija se acercó a ella, con una postura de súplica—, Levi no es culpable. Soy yo la que no quiso comer, y la que cometió el error.

—Carla tiene razón —admitió Levi avergonzado y culpable — no quería condenarte de esta manera, Petra. Lo siento.

La joven observó a los dos dioses. Estaba inquieta y desesperada por la situación, pero ante todo, estaba aterrada. Apenas conocía al dios del inframundo, y la idea de pasar casi la mitad de su vida eterna con él la asustaba. Si bien había sido amable, no lo conocía. Se arrepentía de la elección que había tomado.

Carla se abrazó a Petra como si fuera la última vez que la viera — No quiero dejarte hija, no lo deseo.

Petra correspondió el abrazo de igual manera —Estaré bien mamá, lo estaré —le prometió a su madre, intentando creerse sus palabras.

Después de que Carla se despidiera, abandonó el lugar, dejando a Levi y Petra solos.


	6. final

Un silencio incómodo volvió a apoderarse del lugar, ella no se atrevía mirar al que sería su compañero para toda la eternidad. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a este punto? Reunió coraje para mirarlo, y por un momento, se perdió en sus pequeños y afilados ojos grises. Le recordaban a una fiera tormenta. Empezaba a tomar consciencia del peso de sus palabras, ¡había cometido una locura! ¿vivir a mitad de la eternidad con él? ¿es que acaso se le habían aflojado un par de tornillos? Apenas lo conocía, apenas había estado días aquí, y ahí estaba, dando una solución disparatada. Se había metido en la boca del lobo sola. Había escuchado tantas cosas malas de los dioses por parte de su madre que les tenía algo de miedo. Lujuria, avaricia, envidia, individualidad. Según Carla, Grisha, Zeke y Hannes eran los peores, incluso se aterraba con las historias de Grisha tomando diferentes formas para llegarse a sus amantes. Y luego estaba Levi, su madre le había hablado poco de él, y todo lo que le había comentado de él era acerca de su soledad y su personalidad. Todos, tanto en el olimpo como los seres humanos, le tenían cierto respeto, al punto de no nombrarlo para involucrarse con él. Pensar en Levi y la vida solitaria que había estado llevando hizo que su corazón doliera un poco. El dios intentó captar su atención.

—Nanaba te llevará al ala del palacio que te pertenecerá de ahora en adelante— Levi intentaba sonar sereno — es opuesta a la mía, para otorgarte privacidad.

En unos segundos la diosa, compañera de Levi en el inframundo, se hizo presente en el palacio.

—No soy tu sirviente, Levi.

El dios del Hades la miró con poca paciencia —acompaña a Petra a su nueva morada, Nanaba.

La recién llegada se dirigió hacia Petra — vaya lío en el que te has metido, sígueme— se dirigió hacia el dios— .No te acostumbres a esto, Levi.

La semidiosa la siguió por el largo pasillo del oscuro castillo, iluminado por la característica falsa luz solar de color azul cielo. Cuando Levi abrió la gran puerta del ala este, Petra quedó anonadada. Diferente a toda la decoración del palacio, el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones, que ahora le pertenecían a ella, estaba bañado por una falsa luz solar. Las paredes de mármol color marfil y el piso de cuadros blanco y negro de igual material, terminaban de dar ese toque luminoso. Las columnas bañadas en oro le daban el toque de opulencia, y los arcos en forma de ventanas daban a falsos paisajes, desde frondosos bosques, a praderas, o costas con un mar color turquesa. Observó maravillada el lugar, mientras seguía a Nanaba, la cual se detuvo al final del gran pasillo blanco, dándoles paso a su futura alcoba. La hermosa y extensa habitación, igual de blanca, estaba decorada con finos detalles en oro. La enorme cama era oculta con un finísimo y elegante dosel con suaves cortinas de tela vaporosa. Tenía una pequeña piscina rodeada de plantas con una pequeña cascada que caía sobre ella, haciendo de sus futuros baños un momento placentero. Toda la habitación era bañada con luz solar artificial, llena de preciosas flores que le recordaban a su hogar. Sintió como las lágrimas escocían sus ojos. Lo miró con la vista borrosa.

—Si no te gusta, puedo arreglarlo— contestó Nanaba al ver su reacción.

Ella se dirigió a una puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con una habitación lindera. Cuando la abrió quedó petrificada, era una réplica exacta del campo de Enna, su hogar. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran caprichosas por su rostro, mientras entraba a la habitación, que parecía infinita. Se volvió hacia la diosa, que la había seguido.

—¿Cuándo hiciste esto? — preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada a causa de las emociones.

—Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia aquí— comentó ella en voz baja — sabía que echarías de menos tu hogar y que no te sentirías tan a gusto con el ambiente lúgubre del reino. No ha querido incomodarte, solo ha querido hacer más amena tu estadía.

—¿disculpa? — preguntó Petra, confundida.

—No he sido yo, niña, la que ha creado todo esto.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Levi sería tan detallista. No se había parado a pensar en cómo sería su estadía en el inframundo, pero al parecer él sí. Y se había tomado la molestia de crearle un pequeño paraíso.

Como si la diosa de la oscuridad le leyera los pensamientos, le contestó —estoy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido, lo que sea que pase en el inframundo, yo lo sé. A diferencia de Levi, yo no cohibí mis poderes contigo y he estado observando la situación. Como sea — Nanaba manifestó el alma de un habitante del inframundo, era una joven con el peplo característico de la época — lo que sea que necesites, tienes una esclava a tu disposición. Si necesitas más, notifícaselo a Levi. Podría persuadir a alguna ninfa para que te haga compañía, pero lo veo difícil. En cualquier caso, si necesitas algo, ya sabes— la mujer desapareció de la habitación en segundos.

La recién llegada agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Petra no pasó desapercibido el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo, a saludó amablemente para disipar un poco sus nervios

—Hola — sonrió ella tímidamente.

—mi señora— la muchacha se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—no necesitas hacer eso, por favor — Petra la quiso ayudar a levantarse y en el instante en que la intentó agarrar del brazo, se espantó al ver como su mano la traspasaba —¡lo siento!

—está bien, hace mucho tiempo vivo aquí.

Se preguntó cuanta cantidad de años entraban en ese comentario. Se atrevió a preguntarle a la mujer sobre su historia quién no se resistió a contarle acerca de ella. Cuando Petra quiso darse cuenta, habían pasado horas conversando. Con el tiempo Nanaba había conseguido que algunas ninfas que la acompañaban en los campos de Enna también lo hicieran en el bosque ficticio del inframundo, pero ella veía en su mirada cuanto extrañaban los terrenos de su madre, así que les propuso que aquellas que desearan regresar lo hicieran, quedándose con solo dos ninfas como compañía además de algunas almas sirvientes puestas por Levi. El detalle del dios había hecho más amena su estadía en aquel lugar, pero cuando Petra volvió a sus tierras por primera vez luego del contrato eterno, se sintió plena. El sol cosquilleaba deliciosamente en su piel, y las flores estaban rebosantes de vida, como si se alegraran al verla. Diviso a su madre en uno de los klines de mármol en el pequeño jardín del campo. Si bien el lugar geográfico donde se encontraban era mediterráneo, su madre había creado un paraíso floral para ella. Petra se acercó a las flores para oler su aroma, el aroma de su hogar, cuando escuchó la voz de Carla detrás de ella:

—Han florecido al verte devuelta, hija— Ella si giró en dirección a su madre quién continuó hablando—. Cuando te fuiste, comenzaron a marchitarse poco a poco, y como si supieran cuando regresabas, se han estado preparando para recibirte. Cuando estás en el inframundo, Petra, toda la tierra se vuelve hostil.

Petra se sorprendió ante la confesión de su madre. Si bien ahora se acercaba más a una deidad, su origen era mortal. Le parecía inconcebible que algún tipo de influencia saliera de ella. Acarició los pétalos de las flores más cercanas y se acercó a su madre. La abrazó después de mucho tiempo, el cual pareció eterno, y pasaron su tiempo disfrutando cada minuto juntas. Encontrarse con sus amigas Hange y Nifa fue como una caricia al alma, además de las ninfas que vivían para servirle. Cuando su tiempo en la tierra pasó, Levi apareció en su carruaje como la primera vez, ella se subió en este, luego de despedirse de su madre y compañeras. El camino fue recorrido en silencio por parte de los dos, un silencio algo incómodo que Petra no sabía cómo romper. Cuando llegaron Levi extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, algo que la sorprendió enormemente y acto seguido dejarla completamente sola luego de entrar al palacio. Un día, cuando ella se encontraba paseando en la réplica de su hogar, el dios se presentó en el lugar. Ella lo miró desconcertada, notando como su escudriño lograba incomodarlo. Prestó más atención a los rasgos de la deidad, su pulcro rostro en forma de triángulo y su pálida piel bañada por la luz artificial contrastaban con su pelo de un profundo color negro, y sus ojos... sus pequeños ojos grises brillaban hermosos ante la luz. Petra quedó hipnotizada por el color de sus ojos, tan grises como una nube, en pleno cielo nublado, cuando es traspasada por la luz del sol. Destacaban de su vestimenta y cabellera negra. Cuando él le sostuvo la mirada, por unos pequeños segundos ella puso ver el dolor que escondía, la soledad, la calma. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo tan solitario. Le daba un toque atractivo a la vez. Era apuesto, a su manera. Y su imagen lúgubre resultaba insólita en un lugar tan iluminado y colorido. Las plumas de su capa, negras azabache, adquirían reflejos entre azules y verdes cuando entraban en contacto con la luz, y su corona de laureles de diamante negro brillaba caprichosa y elegante, envolviendo su cabeza.

Levi carraspeó ante el exhaustivo escudriño y esta se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

—Nanaba me dijo que te preguntara si deseabas almorzar con nosotros.

Le sorprendió que la diosa quiera compartir una comida con alguien, por lo que había visto el poco tiempo que venía viviendo en el inframundo, es que Nanaba, al igual que Levi, era muy solitaria.

—No sabía que compartían comidas.

—No lo hacemos, a excepción que muy pocas veces nos reunimos para discutir asuntos del reino.

Petra asintió procesando lo que él le había contado y lo siguió unos pasos. Se detuvo mientras se debatía si pecaba de insolente al preguntarle a Levi si deseaban pasar el tiempo en el campo ficticio. Él lo meditó por unos momentos hasta contestarle que todo dependía de lo que su compañera quisiera, que no se esperanzaba. Pero no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro cuando minutos después los vio materializarse en donde estaba ella. Nanaba, a la falsa luz solar, irradiaba belleza: su corto cabello rubio, unos tonos más oscuros que el de petra, brillaba bajo el sol en contraste con su peplo y capa negra. Y sus ojos celestes eran hielo puro, hermosos y helados ojos celestes.

—así que jugaremos al picnic.

Levi la miró molesto y ella le devolvió la mirada. Petra intentaba no reír, aunque se había cruzado pocas veces con la diosa de la oscuridad, sabía que no era una mala persona, solo le faltaba algo de tacto, no tanto como Levi.

—cierra la maldita boca — contestó él de manera mordaz. Lo que siguió fue una tarde meramente aburrida con temas referidos a las políticas del inframundo.

Una tarde cuando Levi caminaba por los límites de sus terrenos, en la parte emergida del bosque lúgubre, se encontró con su reciente compañera, quién se veía perdida. Su mirada se topó con la de él, con sus profundos ojos celestes sorprendidos. Él solo levantó la ceja, curioso.

—No sé cómo he llegado aquí — comentó ella tímida como si hubiera sido descubierta en medio de una pillería — recuerdo que quise recorrer el bosque en el cual —hizo una pausa dudosa de mencionar la discusión de aquella vez— me perdí la primera vez, y terminé aquí— Petra se acercó cautelosa a la barrera, que la separaba de su reino — no sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí ¿a menudo recorres el lugar? — le preguntó, sin apartar la vista de sus campos.

—No, no soy de salir a la parte del bosque que se encuentra en la superficie —mintió Levi. No le confesaría que desde que la descubrió cuando caminaba por allí, no dejaba de emerger a la Tierra para sentirla más cerca.

—a pesar de ser muy diferente a mi hogar, tiene su encanto. El bosque, me refiero.

Él solo asintió ante el comentario. Petra mordió su labio inferior —¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —ni siquiera supo por qué su lengua se movió sola, articulando las palabras. A decir verdad, Levi le generaba temor y curiosidad. Se sorprendió cuando él, luego de pensarlo, se acercó a su lado para caminar junto a ella.

Poco a poco fue conociendo al dios con el que estaría atada por toda la eternidad, y supo que el Levi del cual todos le hablaban era una muralla que él mismo había construido por años para protegerse. Levi, a su manera, se preocupaba por quienes le importaban, era solitario, pero no le molestaba la compañía de quienes consideraba cercanos. Era justo y disciplinado y era un gran dios quién, junto con su compañera, gobernaba eficientemente el inframundo. Y era apuesto. Quizás no tenía la belleza canónica de los demás dioses, con sus rizos dorados o su piel dorada por pasar horas bajo el sol, pero a ella le parecía apuesto. Le parecían atractivas las sombras que se creaban debajo de sus ojos, sus afilados ojos grises, su pelo pulcramente cortado color ébano. Porque levi llevaba su cabello corto y su rostro sin ningún rastro de pelo, a diferencia de las largas barbas y largas cabelleras de las demás deidades. Incluso era amable. Recordó la vez que él la visitó en su habitación mientras se encontraba jugando con sus súbditas realizando coronas de flores. Las sirvientes se estremecieron al verlo, y ella trató de tranquilizarlas sin ningún éxito, dándoles el permiso de que si lo deseaban se retirasen. Cuando bromeó en hacerle una corona a él, este se negó rotundamente, pero le dijo que, si lo deseaba, podía confeccionar un ramo para decorar el salón. Y Petra se sintió un poquito más cerca de su corazón. Era sin dudas atípico. Extrañaba su casa, sí, pero los últimos tiempos se hacían agradables a su lado. Se habían acercado más, ya habían pasado varios períodos en el inframundo, y petra se encontraba a veces contando los últimos días para verle. Incluso a veces se acercaba a los lindes de sus campos con el inframundo, esperando verlo, para a veces encontrarlo del otro lado. Ninguno se cuestionaba su presencia allí, solo se saludaban y seguían su camino, avergonzados de ser descubiertos.

Cuando ya sería la décima vez que Levi vendría a buscarla, ocurrió lo inesperado. Él había cumplido la rutina de ir a recogerla, al llegar, Cerberos la recibía meneando el rabo feliz de verla y luego su dueño lo apartaba para que cumpliera su función de guardián. Ella se dirigía a sus ficticios campos, para pasar el rato con sus sirvientes. Cuando cerca de las fechas de regreso con su madre Levi la visitó, sus visitas se habían hecho cada vez más regulares y las ninfas y espíritus los abandonaban dándoles una privacidad que ellos nunca habían demandado, y hubieron recorrido un largo trecho por el lugar y habiéndole preguntado si deseaba tomar un tentempié con ella, él contestó:

—¿Acaso te aburres con tus compañeras?

La respuesta del dios la sulfuró, haciéndola sentir estúpida. Su pecho se infló de orgullo —no, de hecho, si lo pienso, ellas son mejor compañía. Solo intentaba ser amable.

—No quiero tu lástima— espetó él.

La paciencia de Petra se había esfumado— ¿y qué si quiero pasar el tiempo contigo? —estalló ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo —¿y qué si incluso disfruto de tu compañía? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan odioso, Levi? ¿Qué te he hecho para que también pongas murallas de por medio conmigo? ¡Yo soy la que debería estar alejándote!

El dios se quedó mudo ante sus palabras. Petra estaba completamente en lo cierto, debía despreciarlo, incluso odiarlo, debido a que por su culpa ella había terminado de esta manera. Y, sin embargo, al igual que él con ella, Petra buscaba su compañía. Era algo que lo aterraba y halagaba a la vez.

—No necesitas presionarte, no me ofenderé si no deseas mi compañía.

—¿Es que acaso cuando Cronos te devoró te volvió un poco más estúpido?

—oye, mocosa— le advirtió Levi en un tono casi mortal.

—¿Pero si quiera me escuchas lo que te digo, Levi? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no me preguntes la razón, pues ni yo creo comprenderme. Al principio creí todo lo que había escuchado de ti, pero todo este tiempo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que la imagen que intentas dejar en los demás está lejos de la realidad de quién realmente eres —en algún punto de la conversación él se había acercado más a ella, quedando frente a Petra — creí que cuando pronuncié esas palabras que Grisha aceptaría para llegar a un acuerdo estaba sentenciando mi vida. Te temía, me aterrabas y me producías rechazo, pero luego vi tu amabilidad, tu cortesía, vi que eras diferente a quién intentas mostrar. No sé la razón por la cual luchas tanto para mantener tu soledad, pero si vamos a pasar la eternidad juntos, que al menos sea un tiempo agradable.

Petra se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y por primera vez el silencio no era incómodo. Pasaron un rato así, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro hasta que Levi dirigió su mano hasta la línea de la mandíbula de Petra. Observó que su femenino cuerpo, al igual que su labio inferior, comenzaron a temblar ante el tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Levi en su rostro, y descubrió él también que su labio apenas temblaba por el nerviosismo. Petra cerró los ojos mientras experimentaba una rigidez por causa de los nervios a la vez del placer por las caricias de los dedos de Levi en su mejilla. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su agitada respiración y agradeció haber cerrado sus ojos, sino moriría de la vergüenza. Los abrió cuando sintió el aliento de él cosquilleando sus labios para luego encerrarlos en un beso. Gimió internamente producto del miedo y la excitación del momento, encerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando sintió que sus piernas no iban a sostenerla. Era su primer beso y era dulce, frío, calmo y sensual. Y era Levi quién se lo estaba dando. El calor del cuerpo de su compañero calentó su corazón y sintió que las lágrimas escocían sus ojos. Enterró su mano en su pelo negro, disfrutando su sedosidad. Cuando sintió que Levi se separaba de ella inconscientemente dirigió su rostro hacia el frente, buscándolo para unir sus labios nuevamente. Cuando él la miró se sintió débil al verla con sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos entrecerrados, esos ojos celestes que le quitaban el sueño por las noches. Ninguno de los dos habló y él se dirigió rápidamente hacia el palacio, con una dudosa Petra en medio de la habitación. Se sentía idiota, tonto. Se asqueaba con el hecho de que un simple beso lo hubiera llenado tanto y le aterró sentir la calidez de su corazón. No quería ilusionarse, tenía siglos de vida, no se permitiría comportarse como un idiota adolescente. Pero el beso, los labios de Petra lo atormentaron los siguientes días. Quería volver a besarla, quería verla. Quería al menos oír su voz. Comprendió que la anhelaba y no supo cómo manejar aquel sentimiento. El día en que debía volver a la Tierra llegó y él la encontró para llevarla con su madre. Se detuvieron en la superficie, esperando que ella bajase del carruaje. Se miraron por un momento y al mismo tiempo se abrazaron para besarse mientras Levi los hacía invisible ante posibles ojos curiosos. A comparación del primero, el beso fue apasionado, cargado de anhelo y deseo, de tristeza y felicidad a la vez.

—No quiero dejarte — confesó Petra con su coronilla apoyada contra su pecho.

—Yo tampoco— respondió apenas él, incapaz de creer que era correspondido. Levantó su rostro con sus manos y luego de una pausa, habló con voz dudosa — sé mi esposa, Petra. Te prometo cuidarte como mereces, respetarte, incluso darte cierta potestad sobre mi reino— añadió, por si lograba convencerla a través de la ambición.

—Quiero ser tu compañera y esposa, con o sin reino— le respondió ella.

Él la volvió a besar, abrazándola fuertemente sabiendo que no la vería por un largo tiempo— Hablaré con tu madre, y solo porque sé que es importante para ti, ya que a mí me importa una mierda su opinión.

Su comentario hizo que ella riera divertida y nerviosa —voy a extrañarte estos meses, Levi. Ahora debo irme, antes de que mi madre enloquezca. Casémonos a mi regreso.

Se despidieron a regañadientes y por los próximos meses, lo único que ocupó la mente de Levi fue la imagen de su futura esposa con la típica vestimenta nupcial griega, siendo bañada por la luz del sol.

Y con esto termino el fanfic. El lunes rindo un final, en mi país son las 3 am, ¡pero terminé el bendito fanfic!

muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia. Gracias por sus comentarios, me han halagado y alegrado mucho y disfruto cada uno de ellos.


End file.
